NEVER! Dare You're: ExGirlfriend To Do Anything!
by Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun
Summary: OneShot: Neji, an ass, dares his ex, Tenten, to kiss another guy... so she does, she kisses the poor shmuck avenger, Uchiha Sasuke... RYR... PLEASE DON'T MIND CHAPTER2
1. Chapter 1

**Never Dare you're Ex-Girlfriend**

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**One-shot

* * *

**

They made it, they were all finally Chunin. So why did she feel so miserable? There's a very simple way to answer that…

'_Because she broke up with Neji… more like he broke up with her' _

It's not like they were totally in love. Maybe they had had a crush on each other, but it never went that far as to say that they were in love. Maybe Lee and Master Guy thought so, but their idiots.

Nothing had really changed though. He had asked her out, she said yes, it was boring. But for some reason she enjoyed it. And she thought that so did he. Guess she wasn't Sakura or Ino-ish enough for him. Never thought he was the type to go for _those _types of girls.**  
**

She missed kissing him. Yeah, he had given her her first kiss. And she his. They kissed whenever no-one was looking. Master Guy and Lee caught them plenty of times, but left them alone. No body else found out. Why? Because he never held her hand, never whispered things into her ear that made her hair go up, or make a giggle come out… nothing romantic ever came out of him…

But when they were alone, he would always hold her in his arms, she loved it. He would always cares her… bastard!

**Everybody's talking  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
But I don't want the sympathy  
It's cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back  
Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that**

**I just have to say  
Before I let go**

He broke up with her. And for some reason, she still hung out with him. Sometimes, she didn't get herself at all. She figured it was because nothing was different, the only thing different was that they kissed; guess that that wasn't good enough for him.

On day, like today, we were at a mini bar. Since we were of age to drink. We were waiting for Master Guy and Lee. Ever since they found out, they have been trying to pair us back together again.

We didn't talk to each other, in fact, my back was to him. Finally Master Guy and Lee came. Master Guy started talking to none other than his childhood rival, Kakashi; his kids were at Ichiraku eating, they had just gotten back from a mission.**  
**

Then out of no-where, we hear Master Guy and Kakashi laughing… I thought Master Guy hated Kakashi's guts! Well anyways they were laughing about something they had done to Rin, Kakashi's ex-partner. They had dared her to kiss some other guy.

So then what happens? Since men are total idiots and don't learn… well lets just say I never got to find out what happened, because Neji decided to open his big fat ass, royal pain in the back mouth.

**Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low**

**No, I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be safe **

My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go

"Let's see if you really love me Tenten" He said, and in one swift movement, turned me around. Master Guy and Kakashi stopped talking, and Lee was watching with a concerned eye, he knew something was up. "I dare you to kiss another man, if you do, it means you've really stopped loving me, if you don't, it means you are still weak in the

knees for me" he had his godamn smirk on.

Obviously expecting me to say I wouldn't do it… yeah right, AS IF!

His arm was on my shoulder. I gave him a dirty look. Slapped his hand away, got up and left towards Ichiraku. From the corner of my left eye, I could see the horrified look of Master Guy and Lee as their young beautiful youthful flower was going to do the dare, of Neji, because he didn't expect her to ACTUALLY do it, and of Kakashi, because she was headed in the direction of his kids.

"Oh hey Tenten!" Sakura happily greeted me; my face was straight, as I walked up to them. Sakura was going to hate me for this…

"Hey, what's wro-GASP!" yup, that's all she could say. I wanted to get this over with.

In one BIG step, I was behind Sasuke, I turned him around, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, made him stand up.

**Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low**

"What the he-" was all he could say, before… SMACK, my face slammed into his, shutting the space between our faces. As our lips met.

"GASP!"

"GASP!"

"NO WAY!"

"OUR LITTLE FLOWER!" screamed two voices at the same time

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"I… NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT:

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS CRAZY ABOUT YOUR COUSIN!"

**What you did was low  
What you did was low  
What you did was low **

I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go without precautions  
We both know that you can't say that  
Just to show  
For all the time I loved you so  
So

Yup, they had all seen this. The moment Tenten got up, and was walking towards Sasuke, she didn't notice as Asuma's team and Kurenai's team approached.

Naruto had dropped his chop-sticks, and was currently chocking on his ramen. Sakura and Ino had the same face. Pure horror. They both always swore that they would be the ones to steal Sasuke's first kiss. And here was Tenten doing that for them.

"SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ino and Sakura both screamed at the same time, when they realized… that Sasuke was kissing her back.

Now it wasn't Ino and Sakura that had the pure face of horror, it was Master Guy and Lee, as they were both hugging each other, and could feel the deadly aura of a very pissed of ex-boyfriend sitting next to them.

**Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low  
**

Tenten finally pulled away. She had still been holding his collar, but let go, smiled at him, and just like that, walked towards Neji with that smile still on her face. Before anyone could react, Tenten slapped Neji hard in the face.

"That's what you get" she pulled some money out of her pocket, thought quickly and put it away. "Never underestimate your ex" she turned around and looked at the others especially at the boys "I hope you've learned something today boys" and with that Tenten walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Now she most definitely did NOT miss Neji. But when she was out of ear-range from the others… she bust out laughing. _'Damn, avenger-boy aint a bad kisser! _She giggled.

Ino and Sakura both looked at Sasuke… the poor shmuck was still in the same position, looking up, with both his hands behind him for support from the table… speechless.

**Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know  
Were you left out in the cold  
'Cause what you did was low**

The last thing anyone heard…

**KNUCKLES CRACKLING **

"You are dead meat Uchiha!"

And saw…before Sasuke disappeared in a smoke of pure hatred…was well, Neji running towards Sasuke, full speed, Byakugan fully activated… Ino with a kitchen knife that god only knows where she got from, also running towards Sasuke, and Sakura, grabbing Naruto's fallen chop-sticks ready to… well that's for you to guess, and for Sasuke to feel.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Have you ever been low  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
'Cause what you did was low

* * *

**

Authors Notes:

I don't really know where this came from, it just did. IF YOU READ, YOU BETTER REVEIEW!

This song is "Low" by Kelly Clarkson.


	2. THE SEQUAL!

Authors Notes.

* * *

Okay, so we do not know what happened, but this chapter did not come out into the public. Or the main area of NejixTenten stories.

Also, just so you guys know, we are having some technical difficulties with our computer, and does not want to seem to open Microsoft Word, not Word Pad, so we cannot write any stories. The only reason that this is here, is because we are at a relatives house using their computer to update this small chapter of ours. And also the fact that school is starting on Monday makes things even harder for us!

**BE PREPARED! THE SEQUAL WILL COME SOON!**

**P.S. we are thinking of writing in our Profile the stories that we have already started writing, but we are not really sure if we should… so you guys tell us, SHOULD we? Or SHOULDN'T we?**

**

* * *

**

**REMEMBER: WE LOVE YOU ALL!**

Cliff Hanger the loveable and Pluki-Kun the Sexy!

****


End file.
